


The adventures of BUBBLE GIRL

by MxGryffindorOtaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Did i spell that right, M/M, One-Shot, Well Whatever, hawaii is their daughter, i thought it was cute but, idk really, it's kinda more of a drabble actually, oh well, original charcter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxGryffindorOtaku/pseuds/MxGryffindorOtaku
Summary: Keao needs a bath so Alfred turns her into a superhero called BUBBLE GIRL. Her fathers (Alfred and Kiku) become the supervillians!(I suck at summaries, but it's really short so come read?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to do a series off this concept... tell me what ya think?  
> I do not own Hetalia or nerf guns!

Keao squealed and darted down the hallway. Kiku sighed and attempted to catch her. Again. Sure she was small, but Christ Almighty, she was fast.  
“Come back here! Keao~chan! Take your bath!” Where was Alfred when you needed him?  
“You can’t catch me Daddy!” She turned the corner and descended the stairs to the main floor. “You can’t catch me!”  
“That’s probably true…” Kiku muttered before following her.  
“He might not be able to catch you, but I can!”  
Keao howled. “Ah! Papa! No! Daddy is trying to catch me!” Kiku stepped into the doorway of the kitchen, just out of sight, and watched his husband chase their daughter around the kitchen island. He smiled.  
“Ha-ha!” Alfred picked the girl up and spun around while she laughed. “The hero has rescued the little girl from the evil villain!” Alfred started towards Kiku. “But oh-no! Our so-called hero is really working with the villain!” Keao scrabbled to get away, but Alfred held her tight. “Our two villains want to boil the little girl in a big soup and… EAT HER!”  
“I’ll never let them!” Keao shouted. “Because I’m the real hero! I’ll defeat the bad guys!”  
“A super-hero has to get her powers from somewhere!” Alfred told the girl marching up the stairs. A laughing Kiku followed close behind. “Yours will be gifted to you by two scientists. You will be called BUBBLE GIRL!” Keao giggled.  
Kiku started to fill up the tub and Alfred helped Keao out of her jumper. “Water ready, Doctor Kiku?”  
“Indeed it is, Doctor Alfred,” Kiku responded, latching onto the theme of a science lab. Every time Keao needed a bath they did this, Kiku wondered when Alfred would run out of new superhero ideas. Probably never.  
“Are you ready to become Bubble girl, Keao?”  
“Yes, Doctor Alfred! I will save the whole world!” Keao climbed into the tub with more grace than Kiku had seen out of her ever, which still was not very much, but he was still impressed.  
“This is the magical formula that will give you special powers, Keao~chan,” Kiku rubbed a handful of shampoo into his daughter’s hair and then rinsed it out.  
“This one will help you to transform into Bubble Girl whenever you need to. Keao,” Alfred scrubbed her with body wash and rinsed her.  
“We wish you luck in your endeavor to defeat the evil villians, Bubble Girl,” Kiku and Alfred said once they’d toweled the new superhero off and helped her into a clean jumper. “They’re in the basement!” Seconds after she disappeared down the stairs firing her bubble gun, Kiku felt himself being dragged into Alfred’s arms.  
“She’s just like you, you know,” Kiku says.  
Alfred laughed and gave Kiku a kiss. “That’s what I worry about. Come on, the villains can’t keep the hero waiting.” Alfred handed Kiku a nerf gun from the closet and they dashed to the basement to prepare for battle.  
Kiku smiled. He loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Elephants of love, Miss G.O.


End file.
